Best Thing I Never Had
Best Thing I Never Had Best Thing I Never Had '''is a song performed by Jenna. Jenna was upset that her and Z broke-up and how she tried to get back together but seen him with Yubin kissin and strippin and decide to express her feelings by singing Beyonce's "Best Thing I Never Had" Lyrics '''Jenna : What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) There was a time I thought, that you did everything right No lies, no wrong Boy I, must've been outta my mind So when I think of the time that I almost loved you You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you Thank God you blew it Thank God I dodged the bullet I'm so over you So baby good lookin' out Chorus I wanted you bad I'm so through with that Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had You turned out to be the best thing I never had And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had I bet it sucks to be you right now So sad, you're hurt Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care? You don't deserve my tears I guess that's why they ain't there To think that there was a time that I almost loved you You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you Thank God you blew it Thank God I dodged the bullet I'm so over you Baby good lookin' out Chorus I wanted you bad I'm so through with that Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had And I'll never be the best thing you never had Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now I know you want me back It's time to face the facts That I'm the one that's got away Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life Thank God I found the good in goodbye Chorus I used to want you so bad I'm so through that Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had You turned out to be the best thing I never had And I will always be the, best thing you never had. Best thing you never had! I used to want you so bad I'm so through it that Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had Oh I will never be the best thing you never had Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now Goes around, comes back around Goes around, comes back around Bet it sucks to be you right now Goes around, comes back around Bet it sucks to be you right now Goes around, comes back around Bet it sucks to be you right now Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs